Cindellera
by SakuraTatsumi
Summary: Seorang pemuda diundang ke pesta pangeran. Satu ciuman saja sudah membuat heboh, bagaimana kalau DUA ciuman? Lho, pangerannya sudah dijodohkan ternyata! Jadi.. pangeran selingkuh gitu? Pangeran suka cewek dan cowok? Hadeuh, kok jadi ngaco gini? Warning: yaoi, KaixAichi, drama banget.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** AU gagal, typo banyak palingan, KaixAichi.

**Rating:** T karena takut OwO**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Saya cuma pinjem karakternya. Fiction ini dimiliki oleh pembuat asli Cinderella. Sekian.

**Chapter 1**

**Cindellera**

**-sakuratatsumi-**

"Haaaaahhhhhh…." Aichi menguap. Sudah ke berapa kalinya dalam sehari dia menyapu dapurnya? Dari jam empat sampai jam tujuh pun dia tidak selesai-selesai, padahal dapurnya ukurannya kecil banget. Gara-gara dua saudara tirinya yang selalu membuat kotor. Iyalah, habis menyapu ini, gula tumpah. Selesai menyapu gula, kopi tumpah… dan terus-menerus. Saking capeknya, Aichi menyapu air, lalu _facepalm_ gara-gara baru sadar air harusnya dipel.

Whatever, lah.

"AICHII! SARAPANNYA KOK BELUM DISIAPIN?!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriak saudara tiri yang pertama. Siapa namanya? Bukan lagi kalau si Naoki yang berambut merah. 'Oh no, aku lupa!' pikir Aichi. "Maaf, Kak. Aku lupa—kakak kan numpah-numpahin bumbu-bumbu terus di dapur, jadi aku menyapu terus, jadi kelupaan," ujar Aichi mencari-cari alasan. "Ya ya ya, cepat siapkan! Bentar lagi gua mau kerja nih!" teriak Naoki, kesal.

"Lha, sejak kapan Naoki kerja?!" tiba-tiba muncul saudara tiri yang kedua. Naoki menyikut adiknya yang berambut kuning mencring itu. "Duh, Leon, Leon, kamu pelupa banget ya. Kakak kan udah kerja sejak tahun lalu, kale. Kakak kan kerja jadi supir Bu Asaka~!" Naoki berujar, menggelengkan kepala gara-gara kelupaan Leon. Leon mengangguk-angguk.

"Sudah-sudah, pagi-pagi kok sudah ribut~" datang si bapak. Nah, bapak ini rambutnya jauh lebih membahana daripada Syahrini. Bapak ini namanya Miwa, dan kadang-kadang Miwa bisa bercanda, tapi kalau sama Aichi bisa kayak lagi PMS. Eh, tunggu, sejak kapan bapak-bapak ini bisa PMS? Hadeuh.

"Ayah, aku sekolah dulu!" ujar Leon. "Aku kerja ya, Pa!" ujar Naoki sambil mengedipkan mata. Aichi pasang ekspresi jijik. Naoki yang melihatnya langsung mencibir. "Heh! Kedipan gua tuh paling asoy taok! Gausah pake ekspresi jijik lo!" serunya, lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu. Leon mengedip juga kepada Aichi. "Daah, Aichi. Jaga rumah sendiri ya. Hati-hati, banyak perampok, dan—" Ia pun ditarik kakaknya ke luar rumah. Di luar rumah terdengar suara bertengkar—"GUA NGOMONG!" "JANGAN NGOMONG KE DIA, TOLOL!" Sampai suara-suara itu menjauh. Aichi sampai sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Bapak Miwa, eh, panggil Miwa aja ya? Miwa mendesah gara-gara tingkah laku anaknya lalu menatap Aichi.

"Aichi, udah bersihin semua?"

"Udah, Pa."

"Bagus-bagus. Papa kerja dulu ya." Miwa mengedipkan mata juga, lalu keluar sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aichi mendesah. Kenapa sih keluarganya suka mengedip semua? Apakah leluhur mereka suka mengedip juga? Tapi yah.. akhirnya, dia sendiri. Dalam rumah kecil yang milik bapak tirinya. Aichi bertumpu kepada sapu, merenung.

Ah, Aichi jadi nostalgia. Ia ingat, saat umurnya lima tahun, bapaknya yang asli meninggal ketabrak gerobak tukang bakso (gak enak banget matinya, ya?). Ibunya yang sedih pun sempat menjanda selama dua tahun, lalu mendapatkan suami lagi. Suami itulah namanya Miwa, yang membawa Naoki dan Leon.

Sedihnya adalah, Miwa, Naoki, dan Leon suka bully Aichi ("Anak tukang bakso, lu!" "Udah nyapu pake rambut lo, belom?" "Eh, kuncir Papa dimana ya?") saat ibunya tidak ada di rumah. Tapi, begitu ada ibunya, Aichi diperlakukan bak pangeran. Aichi tidak berani melapor ke ibunya karena diancam Miwa bakal ditukar dengan keluarga yang lain, jadi kayak Putri yang Tertukar gitu. Jadinya lebih parah waktu ibunya Aichi meninggal. Miwa dkk pun jadi lebih berkuasa. Aichi jadi budak, padahal dia anggota keluarga sendiri. Ckck, serem amat ya?

"Tapi, kenapa ya Papa jadi lebih baik sama aku tadi? Tobat kali ya," gumam Aichi. Miwa memang baru saja naik haji, jadi namanya jadi H. Taishi Miwa (#eaaa), terus Miwa juga katanya mau jadi caleg, jadi mau jaim kali ya di depan tetangga? Kan katanya 'kebaikan dimulai dari rumah', gitu mungkin?

Aichi menyadarkan diri dari lamunan, lalu sadar kalau dia belum mengeluarkan surat-surat dari kotak suratnya. Ia pun keluar rumah, dan melihat kotak suratnya. Yeah, kotak suratnya ada isinya! Terlihat dari surat-surat yang menonjol dari sela-selanya. Ia pun membuka kotak suratnya, dan melihat-lihat isinya. Ada surat hutang (hiks), iklan bengkel motor, dan banyak lagi. Ia pun menutup kotak suratnya, dan tiba-tiba ada surat yang terjatuh. Ia memungut surat itu, tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Suratnya berwarna biru, dan ada lambang Blaster Blade. Lambang kerajaan tempat Aichi tinggal, yaitu kerajaan Royal Paladin. Judulnya sangat menarik:

_Undangan ke Pesta Ulang Tahun Pangeran_

"Pangeran?! Ulang tahun?! Diundang?! Omaigad!" teriak Aichi, lompat-lompat bagai alisnya kebakar, lalu membuka suratnya dengan tak sabar.

_Datanglah untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun pangeran Toshiki Kai pada tanggal 28 Agustus ini! Pesta diadakan pada pukul 18.00 sampai pukul 24.00! Pakaian: Formal. Tempat: Istana Royal Paladin._

_ Tamu yang berpakaian terbagus akan dapat hadiah._

Aichi memekik gembira. 28 Agustus itu hari ini…. Jadi, nanti sore, ia akan bertemu dengan pangeran Toshiki Kai, yang ganteng itu? Oh, tawaran yang tidak bisa diterima!

Ia pun berlari ke dalam rumah, tak sabar.

* * *

Sementara, di dalam istana.

Sang pangeran tampan yang hari ini berulang tahun ke delapan belas sedang memainkan HP-nya di ruangan utama. Ruangan utama itu sedang disiapkan sebagai tempat pesta nanti. Namun, sang pangeran tampak tak tertarik. Ayahnya menatap dengan tak sabar.

"Kai, jangan main HP terus!"

Kai menatap ayahnya lalu melirik ke HP lagi. "Nggak. Mau." Ujarnya keras kepala.

"Ah, kamu ini. Kamu ini sudah delapan belas tahun, lho. Kamu harus cari pacar. Nanti kalau ayah meninggal, terus kamu jadi raja, terus belum punya istri gimana? Kita harus cari istrimu itu! Kamu tau kan, acara ini jadi ajang mencari istrimu itu, dan—"

"Duh, Ayah. Cari istri gampang kok." Adalah jawaban Kai. Simpel, pendek, tapi bermakna. Mantap.  
"Dan lagi pula… aku kan tidak suka cewek," lanjut Kai.

Weks! Sejak kapan si ganteng membahana ini suka cowok? Oh, well. Kita emang tidak bisa mengira-ngira sifat manusia..

Ayahnya—yang dikenali rakyat sebagai Raja Tetsu—memutar bola mata. "Iya sih, ayah tau kamu suka cowok daripada cewek, dan ayah menghormati itu. Tapi…. ah, udah ah, ayah capek. Ayah mau tidur siang dulu." Ujar sang ayah sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Mau tau sang ayah mau blang apa? Yak, sang ayah mau bilang: "Kamu gak bakal bisa punya anak kalau kamu tidak sama perempuan, tolol!" Kai tahu itu. Ia mendesah, sambil melihat orang hilir mudik menyiapkan balon, spanduk, kursi, dan lain-lain. Sambil menatap jendela kecil yang memancarkan sinar matahari.

* * *

Sudah pukul tiga sore. Aichi sedang bingung mau pakai pakaian apa ke istana. Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah terbuka. Datanglah trio bandel—Naoki, Leon, dan Miwa.

"Aichi—apa kabar?" tanya Miwa. Tuh kan. 'Iya nih, mau caleg,' pikir Aichi. Aichi mengangguk-angguk. "Baik. Oh, ya, ada undangan dari sang pangeran, lho. Ada di meja," ujar Aichi. Naoki langsung menyambarnya, dan membacanya. Matanya terbelalak.

"OMAIGAD! Bakal dapat hadiah yang bajunya terbagus!" teriaknya kesenangan. "Kudengar juga dari teman-temanku pangeran sedang mencari istri," mulai Leon yang suka gosip. "Mungkin aja, mungkin ini jadi ajang pencarian istri gitu? Tapi bukannya pangeran gay ya?" duga Naoki. "Oke! Kita harus jadi suami pangeran!" seru Leon tiba-tiba. "Setuju! Pasti gua deh yang jadi suaminya!" "Enak aja, gua kale!" "Gua!" "GUA!" "DIAM ADIK LALAT!" "DIAM KAKAK RAMBUT API!" dan kedua orang aneh itu pun berkelahi. Miwa dan Aichi _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Melihat Pangeran menjadi menantu asyik juga ya. Aichi, carikan baju Naoki dan Leon yang terbaik, sekarang!" perintah Miwa ke Aichi.

Aichi bengong. "Hah? Tapi—tapi kan, aku sedang menyiapkan bajuku sendiri.." kilah Aichi.

Hening. Bahkan Leon dan Naoki berhenti berkelahi.

Lalu tawa Naoki, Leon, dan Miwa meledak.

"Kamu?! Ke pesta setinggi itu? Plis deh! Mending kamu jaga rumah aja, dengan baju jelek seperti itu!" tawa Naoki membahana, tapi jleb banget sama Aichi.

Aichi menunduk. Miwa berhenti tertawa sebentar. "Udah, kamu jaga aja di rumah. Palingan sih kalau ingat bapak bawa oleh-oleh lah. Eh, bapak lupa. Kasihnya ke Leon aja ahaahahaha!" tawa Miwa lagi. Aichi makin menunduk.

"Ah, ayah bisa aja ahahaha!" Leon ikut ketawa, padahal gak ada yang lucu. Gaje. Aichi berbalik badan, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke kamarnya, menjauh dari tawa-tawa yang jleb banget di hati Aichi. Ia membanting pintu kamar, mengunci-nya, lalu melemparkan diri di atas kasur. Ia membenamkan muka ke bantalnya.

"Hiks.."

* * *

Sudah jam lima sore. Miwa, Naoki, dan Leon sudah bersiap-siap. Aichi hanya diam saja melihat mereka. "OK, Aichi, kita pulang malam banget. Kita pergi ya," ujar Miwa. Naoki dan Leon tertawa melihat wajah murung Aichi. "Hei, tidak usah murung banget—memang sih ini kesempatan seumur hidup, tapi yah, paling kamu juga dijamin menikah sama orang pinggiran!" ledek Naoki. Bertiga pun melambaikan tangan lalu keluar rumah.

Aichi mendesah. Bulir air mata sudah berkumpul lagi. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pangeran. Tapi, ia ingat larangan keluarganya, tawa keluarganya, ledekan yang dilontarkan…

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Aichi terlonjak. Suara apaan tuh?

DUG! DUG! DUG! POF!

"ADUH!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari perapian. Aichi berjalan cepat ke perapian, lalu menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, lalu menyambar sapu dan memukulkannya ke orang yang di perapian.

"ADUH! JANGAN PUKUL SAYA, DONG!" teriak orang itu. Aichi berhenti memukulnya. Saat orang itu berdiri, Aichi mengangkat sapunya lagi, namun orang itu menahan sapu itu.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Aichi kecewek-cewekan.

"Sori-sori! Pintu depannya kok macet, ya? Jadi saya datang lewat perapian. Ehehehe." Orang itu cengengesan. Aichi mengamati orang itu. Rambutnya _crimson_ gaje, dan mukanya agak kelabu karena abu di perapian, tapi tampangnya baik. Bajunya sih keren, tuksedo putih itu. Yang aneh adalah.. sayap di punggungnya, lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, dan tongkat yang dipakainya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Ren Suzugamori." Ujar orang gaje tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Aichi tidak membalas, namun ia membelalakan mata. Orang ini… tak tahu dari mana, tapi langsung memperkenalkan diri. Ckck.

"Ah, kamu mau ketemu pangeran tapi ga bisa karena dilarang, ya? Kasihan," lanjut Ren. Aichi terdiam. Kok dia tahu? Aichi mengangguk ragu. "Huh, anak-anak jaman sekarang ini. Kalau mau sesuatu, kau harus tegas! Ayo! KAMU MAU BERTEMU PANGERAN, NGGAK?!" teriak Ren.

"I-iya!" jawab Aichi, takut.

Hening.

"Begini. Kalau kamu mau ketemu pangeran, kamu harus merubah penampilanmu biar gak ketauan sama saudara tirimu, dan kau harus pakai baju terbagus. Ngerti gak?" ujar Ren dengan tegas. Aichi mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus. Sekarang, ambilkan aku gulungan benang, labu, dan panci lamamu!"

Dalam sekejap, sudah ada 'bahan-bahan' yang diminta Ren. Tapi Aichi masih nggak ngerti buat apa aja ini. Tapi, yah, _who knows_? Ren mengangguk-angguk melihatnya, lalu mengambil benang. Ia mengarahkan tongkat ke benang.

"Simsalabim! Jadi baju!" ujar Ren. Benang itu dalam sekejap menjadi baju terbagus, deh! Jubah hitam dengan emas-emas di bagian bahu, kemeja putih, celana hitam yang dari beludru, dan sepatu tinggi bot yang ala merk Doc Marten.

Tiba-tiba, baju-baju bagus itu sudah menempel erat di tubuh Aichi. Rambut Aichi juga jadi agak beda. Aichi bengong, sementara Ren bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus! Bagus! Sekarang—" Ren mengambil labu, "Kita keluar rumah."

"Hah? O-ok," Aichi berkata, bingung.

Ren menaruh labu di depan rumah, lalu mengarahkan tongkat ajaibnya ke labu. "Simsalabim! Abracadabra! Jadi mobil mewah, sekarang!"

Dan tiba-tiba labu itu jadi mobil mewah! Mercedes-Benz yang cuma punya pintu depan! Waow! Ada supirnya yang pakai kacamata hitam! "Waahh! Ini kalau dijual berapa harganya, ya?" tanya Aichi polos. Ren tertawa. Terakhir, Ren mengambil pancinya, dan mengarahkan tongkat ke panci. "Simsalabim! Jadilah sesuatu yang istimewa!" Dan, CRING! Panci itu menjadi sebuah syal merah beludru yang sangat bagus dan mewah. Ren memakaikannya ke Aichi.

"Sekarang, kamu siap untuk ke pesta," kata Ren.

Aichi mengerjap-ngerjap bulu matanya. Orang ini… "BAIK BANGET SIH!" teriak Aichi dalam hati. Ia membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. "M-makasih ya, Suzugamori-san," ujar Aichi akhirnya, membungkuk hormat. Ren mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, ya, tapi sampai tengah malam saja ya disana. Karena kalau lebih disana, baju-baju, mobil mewah, dan syal itu akan hilang." Pesannya. Aichi mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Ok. Aku pergi dulu ya… Suzugamori-san," Aichi berkata sambil menaiki mobil mewah berbau labu itu.

"Daaah! Pulang paling telat pukul dua belas malam, ya!" teriak Ren lagi. "IYE!" balas Aichi. Sang supir dan Aichi melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Ren. "Makasih, ya, Suzugamori-san!" teriak Aichi.

"Sip!" balas Ren.

* * *

"Ayam goreng! Spaghetti! Pasta! Pudding! Kaviar!" seru Naoki melihat makanan yang terhidang di meja buffet. Memang, di meja buffet terhidang banyak sekali makanan. Iyalah, ini namanya juga istana raja. Mejanya saja panjangnya sepuluh meter, dan orang-orang sudah mulai makan-makan.

"Duh, Naoki, santai dong," keluh Leon yang merasa kakaknya lebay. "Orang-orang pada ngeliat kita."

"Masa bodo," kata Naoki. Ia mulai mengambil piring dan berlarian mengambil makan.

Leon menggeleng-geleng. "Yah, kita kapan melihat pangeran? Aku kan sudah memakai baju terbagusku, nanti bisa berantakan kalau kelamaan nunggu," keluh Leon. "Nak, tunggu saja. Kamu pasti bisa merayu pangeran kok. Nanti, kalau kamu menikah sama pangeran, ayah akan jadi menantu pangeran, dan kita akan jadi kaya. Oh, dan mungkin membunuh pangeran, jadi kamu bisa jadi raja!" usul Miwa jahat. Leon mengangguk-angguk. "Ide bagus, Ayah!" setuju Leon. Ih, kecil-kecil gitu serem amat, ya?

TRING-TRING! Terdengar suara gelas yang bersentuhan dengan sumpit. Semua orang melihat ke sumber suara. Raja Tetsu sedang tersenyum. "Hadirin sekalian… inilah yang sedang ulang tahun, hadirin! Sambutlah-Toshiki Kai." Semua orang bertepuk tangan sambil sang pangeran yang tampan itu datang.

"Gilaa… ganteng banget, ya?"  
"Iya, sayang suka cowok, ya. Kalau sama cewek cantik, bayinya gimana tuh."  
"Kudengar pangeran mau adopsi kalau beneran nikah sama cowok."  
"Oh, gitu toh meneruskan takhtanya?"

"Hadirin sekalian, terima kasih sudah datang ke pesta saya. Semoga kalian menikmati pesta ini." Ujar si pangeran yang mukanya agak memerah mendengarkan perkataan orang-orang yang tadi jelas sekali kedengeran.. Tuh kan? Kai banget deh ngomongnya—simpel, pendek, tapi bermakna. Terdengar beberapa cewek "Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" Disusuli "Ssstt!" orang lain.

Pesta berlanjut lagi setelah sambutan pendek itu. Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan lagi. Sampai sudah pukul tujuh. Kai sampai bosan menerima bingkisan terus dari orang-orang yang terus berdatangan ke hadapannya. Ia mengira-ngira bingkisannya. Ada yang menghadiahkannya mutiara, ada yang menghadiahkan-nya tiket konser, ada juga yang memberikannya beberapa kartu nama. Hah. Promosi.

Orang-orang mulai ada yang berdansa dengan pasangannya. Leon dan Naoki berdansa canggung ala kakak-adek, sementara Miwa sudah menggaet seorang pelayan istana berambut lilac ke lantai dansa. Orang-orang masih berdatangan. Banyak juga orang-orang yang mencoba mengajukan diri untuk berdansa dengan pangeran, termasuk Naoki tapi ditolak. Leon bahkan juga mengajukan diri untuk berdansa bersama pangeran, tapi sang pangeran dengan ngeri menolak. Bayangkan saja, mengajukan dirinya sambil grepe-grepe lagi!

Tiba-tiba, ada yang berseru,

"Itu siapa, mobilnya bagus banget?"

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di pintu gerbang, melihat ada apa. Mobil Mercedes-Benz itu melaju ke depan pintu gerbang istana. Sang sopir berhenti, lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu penumpang.

Yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah seseorang yang berambut biru, dengan pakaian yang bagus sekali. Kemejanya yang putih memantulkan sinar bulan yang memang sedang terang saat itu. Jubahnya yang hitam nyaris menyentuh lantai, dengan sepatu botnya yang ala Doc Marten yang juga keren.

"Gilaaaa… keren banget ya? Pasti anak orang kaya deh," ujar Naoki, yang sedang melihat orang itu. Leon mengernyit. Mirip siapa, sih? Kayak Aichi, tapi nggak mungkin deh. Aichi kan di dalam rumah… Leon menyingkirkan pikiran negatif itu dari otaknya. "Wah, ada saingan, nih," kata Miwa. Leon dan Naoki mengangguk, cemberut.

Orang itu memasuki istana dengan malu-malu karena dilihati orang-orang. Rambutnya yang biru langsung menarik perhatian sang pangeran. Pangeran sangat takjub dengan ketampanan, bukan… ketulusan orang tersebut. Orang itu juga sangat _cute_, dan matanya indah sekali, seperti warna mata sang pangeran yang hijau emerald, namun orang ini warna matanya biru safir. 'Siapa namanya, ya?' pikir sang pangeran.

Orang itu datang ke hadapan pangeran untuk memberikan hadiah, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah syal merah yang sangat indah. "I-ini, untuk Anda, baginda pangeran," orang tersebut berkata-kata dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Terima kasih.." jawab sang pangeran. "Ah—nama—" tapi, percuma, orang itu sudah kabur duluan sebelum sang pangeran bisa menanyakan nama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang pangeran bingung.

* * *

"Hadirin sekalian, kami akan mengatakan siapa saja yang pakaiannya terbagus hari ini!" tiba-tiba sang pelayan yang berdansa dengan Miwa itu berseru di _microphone_. Semua orang bersorak.

Pelayan itu—yang diketahui namanya Misaki—membuka sebuah kertas yang dilipat. "Baiklah~ orang-orang itu adalah… Leon Taishi, dan Aichi Taichi!" serunya. Pangeran terkejut juga. Orang yang berambut biru itu masuk yang bajunya paling bagus—tapi orang yang suka grepe-grepe itu juga… Kai _sweatdrop_ membayangkannya.

'Aichi Taichi, ya…' gumam Kai. Nama yang membuat perutnya terasa ada kupu-kupu. Ketiga orang itu maju ke tengah ruangan. Sang pangeran mengamati mereka berdua, lalu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Misaki berseru lagi di microphone, "Hadiahnya adalah, permisa, berdansa dengan sang pangeran!"

"Ohhhhhhh!"  
"Asyiknyaaaaa~ aku juga mau diajak dansa dengan pangeran!"

"Tapi, sang pangeran harus memilih diantara mereka berdua siapa yang mau diajak dansa!" lanjut Misaki. Satu ruangan dengan lebaynya heboh. "Waahh! Yang kuning rambutnya jangan kecewa, ya!" teriak seseorang. Leon bersemu merah sambil mengepalkan tangan. Ia menatap pangeran dengan penuh harapan. Semoga, semoga saja dia yang diajak…

Jleb.

Kai memegang tangan Aichi dengan muka semerah api (?) dan berbisik pelan, "Ayo, dansa sama aku."

Aichi yang mukanya juga merah mengangguk pelan.

Sementara, Leon melongo.

Musik mulai mengalun lembut sambil Kai berdansa waltz dengan Aichi. Sambil berdansa, kadang hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, membuat Aichi mengelak dengan malu.

"Kau… terima kasih dengan syalnya," bisik Kai sambil memutar Aichi. Aichi tersenyum kecil. "I-iya.. sama-sama, pangeran!" ujarnya.

Pasangan-pasangan lain mulai ikut ke lantai dansa dan ikut berdansa, termasuk Miwa dengan Misaki. Mungkin Misaki akan menjadi ibu tiri Aichi? Tapi... Leon tampak sangat malu dan marah di dekat Naoki. Ia menggertakan giginya. "Itu Aichi, Naoki!" bisik Leon ke Naoki. Naoki hampir menjerit. "Tidak mungkin! Aichi kan di rumah? Kita sudah melarangnya—tapi, tapi…" Naoki menelan ludah melihat orang-yang-diduga-Aichi. "Mirip sih Aichi itu dan Aichi kita. Rambutnya juga biru. Dan namanya sama, cuma nama belakangnya aja yang beda. Taichi.."

"Bedanya juga satu huruf. Tapi dia dapat baju dan yang lain-lain tuh dimana, ya?" tanya Naoki. "Rambutnya juga beda.." Lanjutnya. Leon dan Naoki pasang pose sok pikir.

Musik hampir berakhir saat mereka berbicara. Inilah klimaksnya. Semua tamu sudah siap-siap. Mereka akan klimask tarian waltz Kerajaan Paladin. Jadi klimaksnya begini : sang pria akan memegang pinggang pasangannya, dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Kai sudah memutar pasangannya, dan sudah memegang pinggang Aichi. Aichi deg-degan banget. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Kai membungkuk… rambut mereka bersentuhan…

DONG… DONG.. DONG… begitu bunyi jam yang berarti sudah pukul 12. Tadinya Aichi dan Kai terganggu sedikit, tapi tiba-tiba Aichi sadar perkataan si Ren tadi.

_Kalau kau tidak pulang saat tengah malam sudah tiba.._

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini!" seru Aichi tiba-tiba, melepaskan diri, membuat Kai terkejut. Ia berlari cepat ke pintu gerbang, dan Kai mengejarnya. "Maaf, Pangeran!" seru Aichi meminta maaf. Saking cepatnya berlari, sepatu botnya ada yang copot di tangga, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, saat jubah dan kemeja dan celananya mulai menghilang, digantikan celana dan baju oblongnya yang biasa. Hanya sepatu bot-nya yang cuma satu yang masih ada.

Kai, yang tertinggal di istana, sangat bingung. Ia memungut sepatu bot itu dan menatap kegelapan.

Cinta sejatinya pupus sudah...

Kelihatannya.

* * *

Hai minna-san~

Udah lama gak nulis fanfic. Ada dua story yang author-san hapus gara-gara jelek banget OwO maaf banget ya..

Ending chapter ini juga gak banget deh. Maaf ya! m(_ _)m

Eniweis! Ini fanfic author pertama di Cardfight! Vanguard! Chapter berikutnya adalah endingnya. Maaf author ga bikin lucu-lucuan disini. Review ya! Author masih harus banyak belajar nulis! X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Cindellera**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning:** Misaki disini agak OOC tapi galaknya masih sama hehe, Miwa marahnya banyak, Kai jadi emosional dikit. Intinya: banyak OOC. KaixAichi = YAOI! Fic sesuka author, _don't like don't read_!

**A/N:** Coba tambahin sedikit drama disini, jangan lupa review! :D Dan tadinya author tuh pengen kayak cerita Cinderella yang asli, jadi benar-benar 'parody', tapi author tiba-tiba dapet ide berlian eh brilian, jadilah _twisted_ begini. Jangan gebukin author gara-gara ini, ya~

**Disclaimer:** CFV bukan punya saya! Kalau punya saya pasti saya udah bocorin ending season 4 ke fanfic ini hohoho~ #plak Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita asli oleh **Grimm Brothers.**

**-sakuratatsumi-**

KRINGGGG! KRINGGGG!

Aichi mengerjap-ngerjap. Sudah pukul empat pagi. Sudah waktunya ia bangun dan beraktivitas seperi biasa. Ia bangun dan menguap lebar-lebar.

'_Kemarin aku ngapain, ya…_' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat semuanya—_fairy godmother_ berambut _crimson_ gaje_,_ baju bagus, mobil Mercedes-Benz, sampai adegan berdansa dengan sang pangeran. Mukanya memerah saat mengingat saat berdansa dengan pangeran. Saat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan—

"Aaahhhh!" Aichi membenamkan mukanya ke bantal, malu-malu monyet mengingatnya. Hati, eh, jantungnya berdebar-debar membayangkannya. Ia berguling-guling di kasur saking malunya. Biasa lah, anak muda #eaa. Aichi melihat wekernya lagi. Ah, sudah jam empat lewat seperempat! Ia cepat-cepat bangun, dan membuka pintu kamarnya, siap melakukan rutinitas paginya.

Miwa sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan Leon dan Naoki yang tampak mengantuk tapi serius di sampingnya. Tampang mereka kayak satpol PP yang baru ketemu maling yang sudah mengacaukan kampung selama tiga bulan. Suram.

"Kita harus bicara."

* * *

"Haaahhhh…." Kai mengulet di kamarnya. Ia sedang melihat-lihat buku ditemani cahaya rembulan yang masuk lewat jendela. Tapi akhirnya ia menutup buku itu dan menatap jendela.

Orang berambut biru itu masih lengket di kepalanya. Baru empat jam yang lalu ia bertemu dan ia langsung kangen, padahal ia baru tahu nama orang itu. Menyebalkan. Kenapa sih orang ini begitu menarik baginya? Padahal orang itu biasa-biasa saja.

Yah, kalau sampai lengket di kepala sang Yang Mulia pasti nggak sekadar biasa-biasa saja, kan?

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk," ujar Kai. Tidak terlintas di pikirannya kenapa jam empat pagi buta ini ada orang yang mau masuk kamarnya.

Si kepala pelayan, Misaki, masuk kamar Kai. "Oh, kamu sedang galau, ya, Kaii~" panggil Misaki main-main. Kai memutar bola matanya. "Sudah dibilangin, kan? Jangan panggil aku Kai—panggil aku Yang Mulia, meskipun kita teman main sejak kecil," gerutu Kai. Misaki terkekeh. "Udah biasa sih," gumam Misaki. "Kamu ngapain bangun pagi-pagi buta gini?" lanjut Misaki. Kai tampak melamun, lalu menatap mata Misaki. Misaki menelengkan kepalanya. 'Ini anak kenapa, ya? Kok OOC banget,' pikir Misaki.

".. Misaki, aku butuh pertolonganmu." Tiba-tiba Kai memegang tangan Misaki. "E-eh?!" Misaki berusaha menarik tangannya dari pegangan Kai, malu dan bengong, tapi tidak berhasil. Muka Misaki jadi memerah. "Tolong carikan Aichi Taichi. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dirinya!" mohon Kai lebih lagi, mempererat pegangannya dengan Misaki. "I-iya, tapi jangan pegang tanganku sebegitu erat!" pekik Misaki yang mukanya semerah kulit orang kalo digigit nyamuk. Kai tersenyum dan melepaskan pegangan. Misaki yang tahu pegangannya sudah dilepas langsung menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

'Sialan, orang ini! Dia tau kalau aku naksir dia, jadi dia memperalatku!' gerutu Misaki dalam hati. Ia melotot ke sang pangeran yang sedang mencari sesuatu di lemarinya. Kai menarik sebuah sepatu bot dan menaruhnya di dekat Misaki.

"Itu sepatunya," ujar Kai datar. Misaki menatap Kai dan sepatu bot itu, lalu mengernyitkan dahi. Tiba-tiba mulutnya terbuka dan mata Misaki terbelalak. "Tunggu. TUNGGU TUNGGU. Dia ini, melupakan SEPATU BOTNYA?! YANG SEGEDE MALING INI?!" teriak Misaki, bingung. Kai menganggguk.

Hening.

"Yah, gimana lagi. Nanti jam tujuh aku mulai berangkat ke rumah para rakyat deh. Kamu tidur saja, mata kamu kelihatan lelah," nasihat si Misaki. "Ya, ya, ya. Selamat tinggal." Kai menggumam sambil melambai-kan tangannya. Misaki keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Kai sendiri untuk merenung. Terbayang lagi muka Aichi yang masih lengket.

_Lengket terus, kayak dikasih lem deh otakku dengan bayangannya.._ pikir Kai.

* * *

"Maaf, Pa! Betul-betul aku minta maaf! AMPUN! Aku pijetin? Aku—aku bersihin satu rumah deh! Aku bersihin atap! MAAF!"

Itu siapa yang ngomong, sih, memohon banget seperti itu? Oh, itu Aichi deng. Aichi sekarang sedang berlutut di depan Miwa yang tampangnya mau meledak. Tampang Aichi yang _cute_ memohon-mohon dengan sangat, tapi kayaknya Miwa nggak bakal memaafkannya deh.

"Duduk!" perintah Miwa tegas. Aichi terdiam, lalu duduk di kursi, ketakutan. _Mati gua,_ pikirnya. Serius, tampang Miwa kayak orang yang habis di-PHK. Leon dan Naoki melotot ke Aichi.

"Pertanyaan Papa yang pertama adalah—gimana caranya kamu dapet baju-baju mewah kayak gitu?" tanya Miwa. Aichi bengong. Kan nggak mungkin dia kasih tau kalau ada tiba-tiba orang berambut merah jatuh dari cerobong asap terus menyihir benang jadi baju mewah, kan?

"E-eh… gimana ya jelasinnya," gumam Aichi, bingung. Miwa mengangkat alis, lalu menggeram.

"Duh! Lalu, mobil Mercedes-Benz-nya gimana? Kan Papa bisa pake—eh!" Miwa tiba-tiba keceplosan, malu, lalu kembali melotot ke Aichi. "E-eh.. Papa, ini tidak bisa kujelaskan—susah!" ujar Aichi dengan panik. Tiba-tiba, Miwa—yang sepertinya tiba-tiba PMS—menggebrak meja. Bahkan Leon dan Naoki juga terkejut. "Hiii!" pekik Naoki. Leon menyikut kakaknya. "Lebay," dengusnya, lalu melihat 'pertarungan' antara Miwa dan Aichi lagi.

"Papa benar-benar marah sama kamu! Jangan-jangan kamu mencuri baju-baju dan mobil itu, ya?" duga Miwa. Aichi membelalakkan mata, lalu berdiri dengan mata yang menyala-nyala. Enak aja Miwa memfitnah dirinya. Dia itu suci! "T-TIDAK!" teriak Aichi marah. Miwa mencibir. "Bohong! Kalau begitu bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan barang-barang mewah itu?" Miwa makin mendesak. Aichi mulai gugup, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apakah memang seharusnya dia tak ke pesta saja? Pikirannya berkecamuk bagai badai.

"Kamu dihukum! Jangan pernah meninggalkan rumah ini—selamanya!" pekik Miwa, di puncak kemarahannya. Aichi melongo terkejut. "Bu-bukannya itu terlalu kejam ya—eh?" Naoki berhenti setelah disikut Leon. Leon menyipitkan matanya dan berbisik ke kakaknya yang lebay dan bodoh, "Jangan lemah di depan Papa!" dengan nada yang mendesak. Naoki mengangguk-angguk, mengangkat jempol.

Aichi sekarang tidak bedanya dengan patung—tak bersuara, tak bergerak. Kepalanya menunduk, lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, langkah kakinya terseret-seret. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia melemparkan diri ke tempat tidurnya, mengutuk semua orang dalam hatinya, sambil melihat ke jendela kecil yang terpasang di kamarnya. Di matanya terbayang wajah sang pangeran, lalu ia menggeleng-geleng.

_Tuh kan, seharusnya aku menaati perkataan Papa…_

* * *

Seorang perempuan datang terbirit-birit ke sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang menjahit. Belakangan diketahui tempat orang-orang menjahit itu adalah sebuah pabrik kain yang bernama 'GERNO'. Ya, nama yang aneh untuk sebuah pabrik karena penulis kehabisan ide. Nah, perempuan ini tampaknya sedang terburu-buru, sampai seorang perempuan yang lain menegurnya, yang ternyata bosnya.

"Yuri, kau sedang apa, lari-lari begitu? Kamu tidak telat, kok." Tegur si bos yang berambut biru, Bu Asaka. Yuri—yang tampak seneng banget—tersenyum-senyum. "Tidak tahu, ya, Bu? Saya membawa berita penting banget! Isinya tentang pangeran dan jalan cintanya itu lho, Bu!" pekik Yuri. Wanita-wanita yang lain langsung berhenti menjahit dan mengerumuni Yuri, bahkan Bu Asaka sendiri juga ikut-ikutan.

"Ada apa, Yuri, dengan sang pangeran?"  
"Maksudmu dia sudah menemukan orang yang diajaknya berdansa di pesta malam kemarin itu?"  
"Haaa, bener Pangeran Kai jadi sama orang itu?"

Duh, ibu-ibu kok masih gosip ya? Eh, lupa, emang mereka hobinya begitu. _Anyway,_ balik ke Yuri!

"Dengar baik-baik, ya." Bisik Yuri sok misterius, wanita-wanita yang lain mendekat untuk mendengar-kan. "Si pangeran… sudah dijodohkan dengan putri negeri sebelah!"

Panik.

"Haaaaaaa?!" jerit seseorang. "Hilang kesempatanku dengan sang pangeran—ooh…" orang itu pingsan, tapi tidak ada yang peduli, masih pada ngeliatin Yuri. Seorang ibu-ibu yang lain, menatap Yuri, lalu mulai berspekulasi, "Negeri sebelah? Ja-jadi, pangeran sama…" Semua orang mulutnya jadi megap-megap, mata mereka membelalak tidak percaya..

"Iya," angguk Yuri, "Pangeran sama Putri Kourin dari Negeri Cray!"

* * *

"PAPAAAA!" terdengar suara Kai menggelegar cetar membahana bergaung bergema di ruang makan. Raja Tetsu korannya sampai terjatuh gara-gara kaget. Tetsu menatap Kai dengan alis mengernyit. "Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Tetsu.

Kai, yang mukanya merah marah, menunjuk-nunjuk Tetsu. "Kau-kau—MENJODOHKANKU!? DENGAN CEWEK?!" teriaknya. Tetsu _facepalm._ Ia tahu percakapan ini pasti muncul juga akhirnya. Ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan seorang bapak-bapak yang ingin dimengerti anaknya. Kai mulai marah-marah, "Gimana sih Ayah? Udah tau aku nggak sukanya cewek! Kejam!" dan akhirnya menatap sang bapak setelah puas marah-marah dengan tatapan dendam.

"Nak," mulai Tetsu, "Kamu tahu kan, cowok dengan cowok kalau berpasangan tidak bisa beranak."

Singkat, padat, dan _jleb._ Benar-benar ayah Kai. Kai langsung terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun, hanya menatap Tetsu dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Bagaimana Papa menjodohkanku?!" tanya Kai, menuntut.

"Jadi, Papa semalam melihat-lihat , ada judul 'Putri Kourin Tatsunagi dari Negeri Cray Masih Menjomblo Padahal Sudah 16 Tahun!' terus Papa langsung menghubungi rajanya, raja Takuto. Terus nanti sore ini kamu akan menemui si putri, ya." Papa Tetsu menjelaskan kepada anaknya, yang mengernyit.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti—aku sudah bilang ke Papa kalau aku … tidak suka cewek, tapi kenapa Papa masih memaksa? Apakah Papa tidak mau kebahagiaanku? Kenapa, Pa? KEJAM! TERUS KENAPA PAPA BUKA sih?!" seru Kai, marah-marah. Sebelum Raja Tetsu bisa membalas, Kai sudah balik ke kamarnya lagi dengan langkah berat. Raja Tetsu hanya mendesah sambil mengangkat bahu melihatnya. _Sial, sial… SIAAAALLLLL!_ Pekik Kai dalam hati seiring langkahnya ke kamarnya.

* * *

Siang sudah datang. Di tempat Aichi sekarang, Aichi sedang mengelap jendela dengan khidmat. Tidak ada orang yang lain lagi di rumah. Hening.

Aichi tersenyum melihat jendela yang sudah mengkilap. "Nah! Ini sudah yang terakhir~" nyanyinya gembira. Tiba-tiba, bayangan Kai terlihat di jendela. Aichi menahan napas. Bayangan itu sudah muncul dua belas kali hari ini. Ini yang ketiga belas. Dengan berat, Aichi menggeleng. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kalau ia sampai membayangkan sang Pangeran lagi, mungkin saking rindunya ia akan langsung lari ke istana.

"Huh, bodohnya aku pergi ke pesta itu! Papa benar…" rutuk Aichi. Terbayang lagi wajah Kai di pikirannya. Aichi menutup mata, berusaha mengusir bayangan itu pergi. Tapi tidak, bayangan itu terus datang, memaksa dengan lembut untuk menempel di otak Aichi.

Aichi menggeleng-geleng lagi, tapi bayangan itu mulai datang lagi..

_Rambut mereka mulai bersentuhan, hidung mereka yang bersentuhan…_

"AAAARGGHHHHH!" teriak Aichi, sudah kangen tingkat ekstrim. Ia tak peduli lagi. Ia merobek celemeknya agar lepas, melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, menata rambutnya cepat-cepat, lalu membuka pintu. Rindunya sudah meledak. Ia harus bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Segera. Sekarang.

'Tunggu, pangeran! Aku akan datang kepadamu!' pikirnya sambil berlari ke jalan..

* * *

"Aku Kourin Tatsunagi," ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang ke Pangeran Kai yang duduk di hadapan-nya.

Kai tersenyum. "Aku Kai Toshiki. Kourin, lebih baik aku jujur dari awal, ya, karena aku tidak suka—auw!" Kai berhenti karena sikutan Raja Tetsu. Kai menutup mulutnya, sebal karena merasa tidak dihormati.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan, Raja Tetsu, untuk menerima teleponmu semalam. Saya sudah bisa membayangkan mereka berdua menikah dan jadi berita internasional, ohohoho~" tawa Raja Takuto. Raja Tetsu tersenyum-senyum. "Mereka cocok sekali, _ya bukan, Kai?_" ujar Raja Tetsu kepada anaknya dengan suara mengerikan, membuat yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Yah, kapan pernikahannya?" tanya Kourin dengan mendadak. 'Gila, cewek ini langsung _to the point!_' pikir Kai, _sweatdrop_. "Oh, minggu depan juga bisa. Istana ini akan selalu menerima kedatanganmu, Tatsunagi-san," ujar Tetsu. "Pa-papa! Aku—" Kai terpotong lagi dengan suara Raja Takuto, "Minggu depan terlalu cepat. Biarkan mereka mengenal satu sama lain dahulu." Kai mendesah. Kalau ia tidak bilang sekarang kalau ia menyukai orang lain…

"Dua minggu lagi?" ujar Kourin, mengedipkan mata ke Kai. Kai tidak membalas, malah mengernyitkan dahi jijik melihat cewek itu mengedip, membuat Kourin terkejut. Biasanya kedipan matanya selalu berhasil membuat cowok klepek-klepek. Ini kok tidak? Ia sadar, calon suaminya ini susah dirayu. Ia mengepalkan tangan. 'Aku akan membuatnya klepek-klepek bagai bebek, biar saja!' pikir Kourin.

"Setuju," ujar Raja Tetsu dan Takuto.

"Tunggu—" Kai ingin berkata lagi, tapi dipotong oleh Kourin, "Aku akan memakai baju terbaikku dan kau juga kan saat pernikahan kita, ya, kan, Kai?" Kourin berkata sambil merangkul Kai. Kai—secara tidak mengejutkan—mengelak, tampangnya mengatakan 'ini cewek kenapa'. Kourin lebih terkejut lagi melihatnya. Ia menatap Kai secara heran, lalu duduk lagi di tempatnya, memutar otak untuk merayunya lagi.

"Pertemuan ini selesai sampai sini," ujar Kai datar tiba-tiba, berdiri. Raja Tetsu yang melihatnya langsung mencegah Kai. "Hei, Kai! Kau—" Tapi telat. Kai sudah pergi, meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya.

"Ma-maaf anak saya, dia memang kurang ajar kadang-kadang," Raja Tetsu membungkuk minta maaf. "Hooo, begitu. Tidak apa-apa, aku dengar dia tidak suka perempuan, begitu?" ujar Raja Takuto. Kourin yang mendengarnya mulutnya terbuka lebar. Hah? Seganteng itu sukanya... cowok? Mubazir sekali mukanya! "P-pantas dia tidak membalas rayuanku," gumam Kourin pelan. Ia juga berdiri lagi. "Permisi, aku juga harus menyusul Kai!" ujarnya, lalu mengejar Kai. Raja Takuto dan Tetsu hanya berpandang-pandangan, bingung.

* * *

Di luar istana, terlihat seorang berambut biru (Aichi) sedang memohon kepada penjaga.

"Izinkan aku masuk!" ujar Aichi.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau harus punya izin khusus kalau ingin masuk istana!" bentak sang penjaga istana.

"Kumohon. Aku ingin bertemu sang Pangeran!" seru Aichi lagi. Penjaga lainnya melihat Aichi dan berseru, "Kau yang kemarin malam ya? Yang berdansa dengan Pangeran Toshiki?" Aichi yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk malu. Penjaga yang tadi menatap kaget. "Astaga—kau seperti orang miskin saja! Semalam bajumu bagus sekali, kemana mereka?" tanya sang penjaga. Aichi menatap penjaga itu kesal. "Bukan urusanmu! Ayolah, kumo—"

"Aichi?"

Suara itu. Aichi menoleh ke belakangnya, terkejut mendengar suara itu. Itu kan..

"P-pangeran?"

* * *

Pangeran dan Aichi berdiam diri di taman istana. Aichi menunduk malu-malu, sementara Kai sedang mencari kata-kata yang mau disampaikan.

"Kau tinggal dimana, sih?" tanya Kai kepada Aichi. "A-aku tinggal di J-jalan Sudirman," jawab Aichi tergagap-gagap. Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu, _nee_?" tanya Kai datar. Muka Aichi langsung memerah tingkat 100. "T-tidaak!" tiba-tiba Aichi memekik, memegang tangan Kai, memohon. "Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung. Iyalah, masa pangeran bilang 'Kapan-kapan aku main ke rumah kamu, ya,' ditolak? Halo, Aichi, dimana otakmu?

Aichi melepaskan pegangannya dengan tangan Kai. "Jangan saja," lanjut Aichi, memohon.

Hening.

Kai merapatkan diri ke Aichi. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku ke rumah kamu?" tanya Kai. "Bukan begitu! A-aku mau Pangeran ke rumahku, t-tapi…" Aichi berhenti. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan bahwa ayah dan kakak-adik tirinya akan iri besar kalau melihat Yang Mulia ke rumah mereka dan untuk menjemput Aichi, bukan Naoki atau Leon?

Kai mendesah. "Yah, kalau gitu, ini saja gantinya," gumam Kai. "Apaan tuh—" Aichi terdiam begitu Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aichi.

Terdengar suara 'chup' saat bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Saat Kai menarik wajahnya lagi, muka Aichi sudah semerah tomat yang dicampur dengan cabe goreng. "P-pangeran…" Aichi memekik, sebelum wajahnya terjatuh di pangkuan Kai.

"Lho—lho?! Aichi?! Woi, bangun!" seru Kai panik, mengguncang-guncang badan orang berambut biru itu, nggak ngerti kenapa Aichi pingsan. Padahal, kan..

Sementara itu, di dalam semak-semak, seseorang berambut pirang mengamati dalam kejauhan. Mata hijaunya menatap adegan yang membuat hatinya terasa dibakar. Jadi anak itu saingannya? Wanita itu mengepalkan tangan.

* * *

"Aichi mana sih," tanya Miwa, penasaran.

Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Leon sudah pulang juga, Naoki belum. Mereka sangat bingung—dan sebel gara-gara makan malam tidak ada jadinya—saat Aichi tidak ada di rumah. Miwa sangat marah karena artinya Aichi melanggar perkataan Miwa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagus. Tiba-tiba Aichi jadi _rebellious._

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Miwa sedikit berharap itu Aichi jadi anak itu bisa dimarah-marahi sepuasnya, ternyata Naoki. Miwa mendengus kecewa.

"PAPA! INI ADA BERITA PENTING!" teriak Naoki tiba-tiba. Miwa memalingkan muka. "Tidak tertarik," gumamnya. "Ayolah Pa, INI BENER-BENER PENTING! Ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang PANGERAN dan AICHI!" lanjut Naoki.

Gubrak bruk bruk bruk. Dalam sekejap, Miwa dan Leon sudah merapat ke Naoki, telinga terpasang. Naoki mendesah, lalu ia berseru,

"Ada yang lihat Aichi dan Kai berciuman di taman istana!"

Hening.

"HAAAHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hohohohohoho~ cerita ini belum selesai lho! XD

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya yang ajaib. Nggak nyangka ada yang mau ngereview, baik banget sih kalian, semoga kalian masuk surga :'). Makasih banget **Twinted Twining Tails **atas sarannya yang baguss banget. Terima kasih atas **dracokid, coolmage30, Kujo Kajusa, dan KOLINnoKOLIN** juga dengan reviewnya.

Author bingung, kok banyak orang yang ketawa-ketawa sih di fic ini? O.o serius, author 100% gak berniat lucu-lucuan sama sekali, malah Author jadi pengen ganti ini jadi Drama daripada Parody genrenya tadinya.

Hemmmm… Naoki dan Leon dikit banget disini, author coba di chapter selanjutnya banyak-banyakin ya ;) mungkin ada juga MiwaxMisaki ahaha #ketawasendiri #takutsendiri

Eniwei… gomen banget kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan! Author udah mencoba biar melambatkan cerita ini… setelah baca chapter satu, langsung kayak… GILA, INI FERARRI ATAU APAAN?! Alur ceritanya cepet banget OwO Harus. Dilambatin. Oke, author jadi gila. Review yang jujur ya! Kritik pun juga diterima :')

Maaf chapter ini agak lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya, nggak tau kenapa. Author cuma pengen_ cliffhanger _aja, jadi agak pendek dikit.

Eniweis (untuk kedua kalinya) chappie 3 mulai lebih banyak drama! Amin! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Cindellera**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Genrenya ganti ke DRAMA.**

Huaaaiii minna-saaann! ^^ Chapter 3 udah muncul aja, yihuuuu #jungkir balik #jatoh Errmm, Author-san bakal bikin chapter ke empat kalau ada review ya, jadi R-E-V-I-E-W oke? Atau enggak… muahahaha~ tidak ada chapter keempat~! *ketawa kejam* Review ya, saran dan kritik **selalu diterima.**

**Warning:** Yaoi, KaixAichi, drama banget, OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Cardfight! Vanguard dimiliki oleh Bushiroad, characternya juga, cuma minjem ^^

**-sakuratatsumi-**

Aichi membuka matanya. Ia heran gara-gara sudah terang sekali. Biasanya wekernya selalu membangun-kannya pada pukul empat pagi.

Dan, sejak kapan tempat tidurnya empuk sekali sih? Selimutnya juga terasa beda, begitu pula dengan pakaian tidurnya. Bersih dan bagus sekali. Aichi tidak pernah ingat dibelikan pakaian tidur sebagus ini. Elah, cari makan aja susah, gimana beli pakaian tidur yang bagus di keluarganya? Aichi mencoba mengingat-ingat kemarin. Sepertinya ia pergi ke istana, lalu…? Aichi terbingung-bingung. Saat ia akan bergerak, baru berat di pinggangnya. Aichi melihat pinggangnya penasaran, apa yang berat di pinggangnya, dan seketika itu ia membeku.

Lengan orang.

Aichi—dengan syok luar biasa—menatap pemilik orang itu. Matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya lebih lagi.

_**Sang pangeran.**_

"KYAAAAA!"

Sementara itu, di rumah kecil di Jalan Sudirman.

"Huaaahhh!" seseorang berambut kuning dan bertubuh kecil menguap lebar-lebar. Matanya menatap layu kakaknya yang tidur disebelahnya dan mendengkur berat. Sudah pukul enam pagi. Harusnya ia dibangunkan Aichi semalam, tapi…

'Oh iya!' orang itu—Leon—menemplok tangannya ke jidatnya. 'Aichi kan ke istana pangeran, lalu…' Leon mendesah. Ia jadi ingat semuanya semalam..

=_flashback_=

"HAAAAHHH?!" teriak Miwa dan Leon bersamaan begitu Naoki menyampaikan berita penting tersebut. Miwa melotot, Leon megap-megap, dan Naoki berkedip-kedip. "B-beneran, Kak?" tanya Leon ke Naoki. Naoki mengangguk. "Aku dikasih tahu sama Bu Asaka. Tiba-tiba, pekerjanya, Yuri, datang dengan muka panik, terus dia bilang kalau ada yang melihat pangeran dan Aichi berciuman!" bisiknya parau. Leon dan Miwa melotot, hidungnya kembang-kempis tidak jelas.

Oh. My. God.

"PANTAS ANAK KUTIL ITU BELUM PULANG!" omel Miwa marah-marah. Leon dan Naoki cuma bisa menatap ayah mereka, tidak berdaya. "J-jangan-jangan, A-Aichi menginap di is-istana, makanya dia tidak pulang-pulang," Leon tergagap-gagap. Miwa dan Naoki mukanya langsung berganti warna pelangi—merah ke kuning, kuning ke hijau, hijau ke biru. "_What the—_AICHIII!" jerit Miwa, mukanya seungu manggis.

Duh. "Harusnya Naoki dan Leon yang pacaran sama Pangeran! Kenapa jadi begini?! Tuhan, berikan aku petunjuk! Arrrggghhh!" Miwa marah-marah sambil mengucek-ngucek rambutnya yang berantakan jadi beran-takan tingkat ekstrim. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "T-tapi elektabilitas Papa jadi caleg jadi meninggi, sih," Ia menggumam.

"WOY! PA!" teriak kedua anaknya, mencoba menyadarkan sang bapak dari kegelapan (?). "Hehe, sori," Miwa menyeringai main-main. Duh, bapak ini bener-bener ABG labil yang hormonnya lagi gak seimbang, deh. Tadi marah-marah, terus cengar-cengir.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Pa?" tanya Leon ke Miwa. Miwa bengong juga. "Apa ya?" Miwa bertanya balik. "Pokoknya kita harus menghentikan jalan cinta mereka! Aku udah jatuh cinta sama pangeran duluan!" jerit Naoki. "Enak aja! Gua duluan!" balas Leon. "Anak-anak, kalian semua bodoh! PAPA YANG HARUSNYA JADI SUAMI SI PANGERAN, GINI-GINI PAPA MASIH EMPAT PULUH TAHUN!" teriak Miwa tidak terduga. Tiga orang itu mulai saling menjitak, adu jotos, mencubit dan menjewer sampai tengah malam.

=flashback end=

"Oh, itu yang terjadi, ya." Gumam Leon setelah ingatan semuanya balik. Kepala kanannya berdenyut-denyut dan jari-jarinya keriting gara-gara menjitak bapak dan kakaknya yang lebay terus-menerus semalam. Ia melirik ke kakaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mata kanan kakaknya ungu lebam, dan bibirnya sedikit berdarah, gara-gara tendangan super dari Miwa.

"Hoi, Naoki, bangun," desis Leon. Naoki menggumam-gumam nggak jelas sebelum ia bangun tidur. "Hah—? Oy, jangan panggil gua pake hoi, dong," Naoki menggerutu sambil berbalik badan lagi.

"Lo bukannya kemarin bilang mau bantuin tetanga yang kamu naksir itu, si Suiko yang rambutnya biru menjreng gitu—"  
"SSSSTTTT!" Naoki dengan panik langsung menutupi mulut Leon, lalu melihat ke arah langit-langit. "HAPUS ITU, AUTHOR-SAMA!" teriaknya.

Author: Hah?! Tapi, ini biar jadi drama, gitu, jadi—  
Naoki: … tauk ah.

Oke, balik ke Naoki dan Leon. Naoki memicingkan mata kepada Leon, lalu dengan geram melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Leon. Leon mencibir, dan Naoki membalas mencibir melihatnya. Mereka berpaling-palingan muka, lalu mengepalkan tangan masing-masing. "Galak banget, kok Suiko bisa suka kamu, sih," ledek Leon. "Karena gua ganteng! Kok Daigo bisa suka kamu, sih?" balas Naoki. Leon melotot. Naoki juga melotot. Mereka akhirnya mulai menjitak satu sama lain lagi.

Sementara itu, di ruang makan yang mewah di istana, Raja Tetsu sedang membaca koran sambil meminum kopi, saat anaknya dan seseorang lagi yang asing berambut biru datang mau ikut sarapan. Anaknya tampak horor dengan bekas merah di pipinya, dan orang rambut biru itu tidak jauh beda. Raja Tetsu mengernyitkan dahi melihat mereka berdua.

"Erm, yang Mulia," ujar si rambut biru, membungkuk hormat. Kai hanya melengos saja ke tempat di depan ayahnya. Raja Tetsu mengangguk-angguk, mengisyaratkan agar anak asing itu duduk saja. Tiba-tiba otaknya baru _connect_. Tunggu. Kenapa anak itu bisa disini? Jangan-jangan anak ini pacar gelap sang Pangeran? 'Anak itu, udah tahu dijodohkan, masih aja keukuh sama pacar gelapnya,' pikir Raja Tetsu, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ayah," gumam Kai memulai percakapan. "Pergi deh. Aku dan Aichi harus berbicara. Sendirian." Lanjut Kai dengan suara garang. Raja Tetsu tersedak kopinya mendengar nama itu. Aichi? Dia yang… "Hah!? Aichi?! Ini-ini-ini yang…" sang Raja menunjuk-nunjuk Aichi dengan tatapan syok. "Ini yang ciuman sama kamu?!" Tetsu melontarkan.

Jengjengjeng.

"KITA GAK CIUMAN!" jerit Aichi dan Kai bersamaan. Mereka bertatap-tatapan, lalu memalingkan muka. Raja Tetsu cuma bengong. Oke, ini masalah –ehem- cinta anaknya, jadi si Raja tidak usah ikut campur, kan? Raja Tetsu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pun berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan dua ikan laut (?) itu berdua sendirian.

Kai mengawasi ayahnya keluar, dan begitu ayahnya keluar dari ruang makan, Kai langsung menatap Aichi, membuat Aichi tidak nyaman.

"Ja-jangan menatapku s-seperti itu, deh!" tukas Aichi. Kai tertawa hambar. "Ho! Begitu cara kamu berbicara sekarang, tidak seperti tadi pagi di kamar tidurku," gerutu Kai, membuat hati Aichi rasanya panas. Aichi menatap Kai dengan tatapan pembunuh darah dingin.

"I-itu kan salah pangeran juga!" Aichi membela diri.  
"Kan aku lagi tidur! Dan jangan panggil aku pangeran lagi!" Kai membalas.  
"Panggil apa dong?!" tanya Aichi, mendesak.  
"Panggil Kai aja kale." Kai membalas dengan percaya diri dengan logat Betawi tiba-tiba.

Hening.

"Y-ya sudah, Kai! T-tapi kamu tidak harus seperti itu sore kemarin, kan?!" seru Aichi lagi. Kai _facepalm. _Ini masih diulang juga? "Itu kan sudah kita bicarakan tadi!" ujar Kai. Aichi menggembungkan pipinya marah. "Tetap saja!" Aichi menjulurkan lidahnya. Kai melotot. Muka mereka memerah lagi, lalu mereka memalingkan muka lagi.

Eniwei, apa sih yang terjadi di kamar tidur tadi pagi?

=flashback on=

"GYAAAHHH!" jerit Aichi begitu tahu Kai sedang memeluknya dengan satu tangan doang, membangunkan Kai. "Ng?" Kai bangun-bangun bingung dan masih mengantuk menjawab teriakan itu. Begitu ia melihat adegan yang sedang terjadi, ia juga berteriak kecil, "Wah!" sambil menarik lengannya. Aichi menatap Kai dengan tatapan anjrit-gua-dipeluk-om-mesum, sementara Kai dengan tatapan _stoic_-nya yang khas menatap Aichi.

"Kok aku bisa disini?! Kenapa baju-bajuku?! P-Pangeran tidak melakukan apapun ke aku, kan?" pekik Aichi _paranoid._ Muka Kai memerah mendengarnya. "E-enak saja! K-kemarin kan kita ketemu di taman, te-terus kita gitu, terus kamu pingsan dan—" Kai berhenti, melihat muka Aichi yang makin syok dan pucat. Aichi mukanya sudah pucat pasi, dan gemeteran. "Kamu sakit?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"Kita gitu? Gitu itu apaan?!" seru Aichi panik, melompat dari tempat tidur, tindakan yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari tadi. Ia menyambar sebuah bantal lalu melemparnya ke Kai, membuat Kai menunduk. Ia berdeham melihatnya lebay. "Tenanglah, Aichi," ujar Kai. "Tenang? TENANG?! BISA SAJA KEMARIN KAU.." Aichi berhenti, melihat ke arah lain. Kai menggeleng-geleng dengan kuat. "Nggak!" serunya. Aichi mencibir. Ia menatap Kai lagi. "Gitu itu apa?" tanya Aichi, dengan mata berkedut-kedut. Kai mendesah, ia berpikir, antara anak ini polosnya minta ampun atau benar-benar meminta penjelasan. "Gitu itu.. ituloh. Yang dilakukan Ani sama Kristop di _Prozen._ Chup-chupan. _Kiss_. Cem-ceman." Gumamnya pelan, mencoba menjelaskan seperti orang tua menjelaskan kepada anaknya kenapa tidak boleh makan mainan. "Setelah itu, kamu pingsan, mungkin gara-gara _nervous_, ya? Terus karena sudah malam, aku biarkan saja kau tidur disini. Kan kamar tamunya ada si raja dan putri dari negeri sebelah itu, jadi kau tidur di tempat tidurku, deh," Kai menjelaskan lagi.

Mulut Aichi makin mangap. Matanya terbelalak.

Setelah itu, terdengar suara tamparan dan diikuti teriakan jantan yang memilukan. Sampai Misaki, yang sedang melintas di luar kamar pangeran melonjak terkejut, tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, tidak mengetahui sedang terjadi adegan horror dadakan di dalam kamar tersebut…

=flashback end=

"Hadeuh. Kamu tidak menjelaskan dengan benar!" Aichi memulai lagi. "GIMANA AKU BISA MENJELASKAN KALAU AKU DITAMPAR?! SAKIT, TAOK!" balas Kai emosi. Mereka berpalingan muka lagi. Dasar dua ikan laut ini. Benar-benar keras kepala, deh.

"Pokoknya tanggung jawab!" seru Aichi lagi.  
"Demi sumur—AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" teriak Kai, stress dengan Aichi. Hadeuh, beginilah anak keturunan orang-orang lebay. Ada apa sih dengan gen Raja Tetsu dan ayah Aichi?

"Hrmmmh!" Aichi menggeram-geram aneh bagai anjing _bulldog,_ lalu mengambil _pancake_ yang tersedia di meja makan. Kai juga diam saja dan mengambil nasi goreng. Meskipun Aichi sudah terlihat aslinya–yaitu suka marah-marah—Kai masih suka dengan anak berambut biru yang berparas manis ini. Memang sih, kalau ia marah-marah lebay, tapi lucu. Ah, Kai jadi membayangkan kalau Aichi ketawa sendiri, manis sekali! Mukanya jadi bersemu merah. "Ngapain ketawa-ketawa sendiri?" tanya Aichi yang ternyata memerhatikan. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," jawab Kai ketus, meskipun dalam hatinya senyum-senyum.

Ah, cinta anak muda~

Sementara itu, di tempat Aichi, Leon sedang mencuci piring sementara Naoki membaca koran Bushi-Bushi di meja makan. Miwa entah pergi ke mana, mungkin lagi kampanye untuk memenangkan pileg yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan, meskipun kampanyenya juga aneh-aneh ("Pilih saya!" "Woi, pilih dong, biaya kampanye mahal nih!" "Nggak bakal korupsi kalau dikasih duit.. eh sama aja, ya?").

Siang yang biasa, hanya dengan tambahan: Aichi tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba, Naoki matanya melotot dan mulutnya berteriak, membuat Leon hampir memecahkan sebuah piring saking kagetnya. "WOY! Kalau teriak jangan kenceng-kenceng!" Leon marah-marah ke kakaknya. Naoki mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menyambar koran dan memperlihatkannya ke Leon. "Tapi ini berita penting, woy!" Naoki masih berteriak, lalu menaruh—membanting lebih tepatnya—koran di meja. Leon menghampiri meja lalu menyipitkan mata melihat _headline-_nya.

**BERITA BESAR:**** PANGERAN TERLIHAT BERCIUMAN DENGAN SEORANG PEMUDA DESA BIASA DI TAMAN BERDUA. CIE!**

**Diakah yang hampir berciuman dengan sang pangeran di ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 dua hari yang lalu?!**

"_WHAT THE HELL!_" teriak Leon kaget, ciuman seperti itu saja udah jadi berita Nasional. Naoki mengangguk-angguk. "Kita harus gimana?!" pekik Naoki panik sambil menggaruk-garuk muka sendiri. Leon mengernyit. Siapa yang melihat sang pangeran dan Aichi berciuman? Siapa yang melaporkannya? Paling yang cemburu sama Aichi—

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya siapa.

"Putri Kourin," gumam Leon kepada dirinya sendiri. "Hah?" Naoki bengong. "PUTRI KOURIN, BEGO! PUTRI KOURIN YANG BOCORIN INI! DIA YANG NGELIAT PANGERAN SAMA AICHI PACARAN, BEGOOO!" jerit-jerit Leon mengguncang-guncangkan badan kakaknya dengan panik. "HAAH!" Naoki ikut-ikutan panik. Naoki berpikir sebentar, otaknya baru _connect_ sepertinya. "Eh, terus napa?!" tiba-tiba Naoki bertanya. "Iya, ya," Leon tiba-tiba sadar juga, membuat Naoki _facepalm_ melihat adeknya tiba-tiba jadi bodoh begini.

"Tapi artinya Putri Kourin mau menjauhi Pangeran Kai, dong," ujar Leon, berpikir lagi. "Jadi maksud-mu?" tanya Naoki, masih belum mengerti. "Duuuhh! Artinya ini kesempatan kita menghancurkan martabat Aichi! Jadi kita memfitnah Aichi apa gitu, jadi pangeran akan ke putrinya, dan Aichi akan jadi milik kita lagi! Setelah itu kita akan mencoba menjauhkan Putri Kourin dan Pangeran Kai! Ngerti?! Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita, woy!" seru Leon menjelaskan dengan muka kesal. Naoki membelalakan matanya. "Be-betul juga!" serunya, baru sadar. Leon menyeringai licik. Naoki mengamati adiknya yang sedang tertawa kejam. Ini anak yang menyeramkan juga, meskipun mukanya berparas manis imut gula, tapi hatinya iblis sejati, pikirnya. Entah kenapa tetangga sebelah, Daigo, bisa menyukai Leon.

"Jadi langkah pertamanya bagaimana, nih?" tiba-tiba terdengar seorang pria masuk. Miwa masuk dengan wajah segar. "Papa! Yo!" anak-anaknya menyapa. Miwa menyeringai. "Leon, kau pintar juga ya, memikirkan semua itu. Tapi betul kata Naoki, kita harus bagaimana sebagai langkah pertama?" tanya Miwa. Leon menaruh jarinya di dahinya. Bagaimana ya? Tiba-tiba, ia mengingat sesuatu. Ah! Orang itu kan…

"Aku tahu sebuah ide," ujar Leon dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"BODOH!"

Seorang wanita berambut ungu pucat menunjukkan koran Bushi-Bushi yang terpajang di meja. Wanita itu lalu memukul pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya dengan koran itu.

"Augh! Kenapa aku ditampar terus sih?" gerutu pemuda itu—Kai—dengan sebal. Misaki mendecak, sambil melirik Aichi. Aichi hanya meringkuk ketakutan di bawah tatapan wanita itu. "Kenapa sih kalian begitu? Udah tau kamu dijodohkan dengan Putri Tatsunagi, malahan kamu selingkuh begini…" geram Misaki. Melihat Kai dan Aichi tidak bergeming, ia melanjutkan lagi, "Kasihan kan, Putri sama _fangirls_ yang sekarang lagi ngumpul di depan gerbang!" Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah _fangirls_ yang kecewa gara-gara idolanya selingkuh.

"Hah? Ada _fangirl_-nya Kai, ya?" Aichi dengan cepat berdiri untuk mendekati jendela tapi langsung didorong Misaki duduk. Aichi cemberut gara-gara perlakuan tidak enak itu. "Ya ampun, kalian saking dekatnya itu udah panggil dengan nama pertama, ya?! Ya ampun!" Misaki berseru, wajahnya jengkel, entah karena cemburu atau kecewa.

"Sudahlah!" Kai menukas, berdiri. "Lagipula, kau tahu juga kan, aku tidak suka wanita, jadi ya aku memang tidak cinta dengan Kourin! Aku tidak suka dia, dia terlalu menggoda!" decak Kai. Misaki mendesah. "Terlalu menggoda? Dasar," gumamnya. Ia membaca koran tadi dengan keras.

'Pangeran ditemukan sedang berciuman dengan seseorang berambut biru di tamannya kemarin sore. Kata seorang saksi, orang itu mirip dengan yang datang di pesta ulang tahun di istana pangeran. Putri Tatsunagi, yang dijodohkan dengan Kai, belum bisa dimintai keterangannya.

'Kita juga kaget,' ujar saksi tersebut, yang merupakan penjaga istana. 'Pangeran kan sudah dijodohkan dengan Putri, jadi dia selingkuh, dong?' Penjaga itupun berkata lagi, 'Aku hendak menemui kepala pelayan, lalu aku melihat peristiwa itu. Eh, tolong samarkan namaku, aku tidak mau dipecat!'

'Pihak istana belum bertindak ataupun mengeluarkan keterangan.'

"Penjaga istana?" ujar Aichi terkejut. Mungkinkah penjaga yang ia temui kemarin, agar ia bisa menemui Kai? "Kepala pelayan.. itu kau, bukan, Misaki?" tanya Kai. Misaki mengangguk. "Berarti kau tahu, dong, siapa yang membocorkan hal ini," Kai berdiri, mendekati Misaki dengan perlahan. "Eh?! Eh?!" Misaki panik. "Ta-tapi, kemarin banyak yang menemuiku.. eh, itu kemarinnya lagi yang banyak.. kemarin itu yang menemuiku itu salah satu penjaga yang banyak _fans-_nya, kalau tidak salah, ada huruf D-nya, deh, namanya…" Ia menggumam. Misaki mengingat-ingat lagi, lalu tersenyum. "Ah, itu, si Daigo! Whitney Daigo, dia punya banyak fans tapi kudengar dia menyukai tetangganya," Ia berujar. Aichi mengernyit mendengar nama itu. Daigo? Daigo… Daigo, pernah dengar, deh, rasanya…

"Herrng… Daigo.. eh, dia kan tetanggaku!" Aichi berseru, mengingat nama itu. "Eeehh?!" Misaki berseru kaget. "Berarti dia naksir kamu, dong?" Aichi menggeleng. "Enggak! Dia itu naksir salah satu anggota keluargaku, kok," ujarnya, membenarkan. "Kemungkinan ia dendam dengan kamu atau bapakmu, Aichi? Adakah hubungan dia dengan keluargamu?" tanya Kai. "E-eto.. Daigo-kun itu suka dengan Leon-kun, tapi hanya itu, sepertinya," jawab Aichi, menunduk. "Leon? Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Leon ini? Hei, Leon itu yang berambut kuning dan ada tiga jambul itu, ya?" Kai berujar. Aichi mengangguk. 'Dia yang nge-grepe-grepe diriku! Ternyata… keluarga Aichi memang aneh-aneh,' pikir Kai.

"Aku dan Leon saudara tiri, tapi hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik…" gumam Aichi, suaranya melemah. "Tidak baik bagaimana?" tanya Misaki. Aichi menarik napas. "Jadi begini, lho, aku itu sebenarnya di-_bully_ terus oleh saudara tiriku, termasuk Leon. Ada juga Naoki, rambutnya merah manyala. Aku seperti pembantu rumah tangga, begitulah," jelasnya perlahan. Kai membulatkan matanya. "Kurang ajar," gumamnya. "E-eh?" tanya Aichi, bingung. "Kurang ajar, mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu, bukan kau yang kurang ajar," Kai memperalat. "Ah, begitu. Aku kalau memanggil mereka seperti itu langsung ditendang," Aichi berkata dengan raut muka serius.

Kai berdiri lagi. Ia menatap Aichi dengan tatapan serius. "Ini perang namanya," gumam Kai. Ia menatap ke jendela istana, mukanya tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Perang serius."

"Eh?"

"Aichi, kamu masih tidak mengerti? Ini perang namanya dengan saudara tirimu! Mereka sudah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak adil dan kurang ajar dan tidak manusiawi dan—dan—" Ia melihat Misaki, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan Whitney juga. Maksudku, perang dengan saudara tirimu dan Whitney, itu adalah perang kita," ujar Kai, membetulkan kalimatnya.

"Ehhhh? Aku masih tidak mengerti, Kai-kun."

Kai mendesah, dalam hatinya ia ingin menyetrika wajah anak berambut biru itu. "Saudara tirimu pasti bekerja sama dengan Whitney untuk membocorkan bahwa kau dan aku… ehm.. _begitu_. Jadi ini perang kita dengannya, Aichi," Kai menjelaskan. Aichi mengangguk. "Begitu, ya, Kai-kun? Tapi.. mereka tetap saudara tiriku…" gumamnya.

"Mereka bukan saudara sedarahmu, jadi tidak apa-apa, kok," ujar Misaki. Aichi tersenyum mendengarnya. "B-Betul?" tanya Aichi. Kai mengangguk, perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak ke tangan Aichi. Aichi membelalakkan matanya merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh tangan mungilnya. "A-ahm," Ia berdeham. Kai melepaskan tangannya. Dalam hatinya ia sebal karena ia tidak berhasil memegang tangan Aichi dengan lama.

"Jadi, kita akan membereskan hal ini dengan Whitney-kun, ya," ujar Misaki, mencatat hal itu di buku catatan kecilnya. Kai mengangguk. "Betul," gumamnya. Aichi mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan kecil itu terbuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu—membereskan hal ini dengan Whitney, huh? Kukira sudah jelas, bahwa _aku_ yang membocorkannya," seru orang itu.

Semua menatap orang yang mendobrak pintu itu dengan kencang. Rambut kuningnya berkilauan dipantulkan sinar matahari.

"Tatsunagi?" tanya Kai, bingung.

Hooooiiii! Apa kabar! XD

Ah, ini udah lama banget nggak diupdate. Kenapa? Tidak ada motivasi tiba-tiba ._. eniweis, chapter berikutnya adalah chappie terakhir, mungkin!

NGgak ngerti chapter ini maksudnya apa? Jadi, intinya, udah bocor kalau pangeran dan si Aichi cem-ceman XD dan ketahuan ke media massa. Mereka bingung, siapa yang bocorin, lalu kesimpulannya Daigo-lah yang membocorkannya. Eh, ternyata…

Kenapa saya pilih Daigo sebagai kambing hitam? Karena asik XD Enggak, saya juga mau ada DaiLeon dikiit aja sejak membaca fic-fic IllushaCerbeast (maaf kalau ejaannya salah ._.v) dan sejak saat itu, kalau melihat Leon, pengen deh cubit pipinya yang kenyal itu~

Hehe, udah liat fic terbaru saya belum? Judulnya Pesta Kematian, silahkan baca dan review! ^^v Peace and _mohon maaf lahir dan batin!_


End file.
